


Lilies Are Pretty But Next Time Just Get Me A Gift Card

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Children, Birthday, Definitely OOC, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying flowers for a guy who probably works out three times a day definitely meets the requirements for going completely bonkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies Are Pretty But Next Time Just Get Me A Gift Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProcrastinatingLikeABoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingLikeABoss/gifts).



> Guys, idk jack shit about the marvel universe. I've only seen a few of the movies and only just watched winter soldier earlier today. Please forgive me.   
> It was my friend Tanbi's birthday yesterday so yeah. This is for her because I love her and she deserves all the stucky flower shop AUs.

Steve knew that the boy wouldn’t appreciate flowers but what else do get someone you never talked to for their birthday? The only reason he knew it was the guy’s birthday was because he happened to glance at the student information that was up on his professor’s computer screen at the right time.

He wasn’t even sure if this Bucky guy had _friends._

This thought is what compelled him to make his way through the busy city streets to a flower shop he had only seen in passing in the first palce. Steve was sure there were other places closer to his small apartment complex but he was far too tired to go searching for them.

Steve was yanked out of his thoughts by a man running passed him and nearly knocking him over. Steve yelled at the man to watch where he was going right before his foot got caught on a crack in the side walk and caused him to topple over.

All of this for guy he sat next to in biology. He had never even _spoken_ to Bucky _._

_I’m finally going insane. Buying flowers for a guy who probably works out three times a day definitely meets the requirements for going completely bonkers._ Steve pushed himself off the ground and continued own the street he knew the shop was on.

Steve sucked in a breath before opening the front door to the small shop. A bell chimed upon his entrance and Steve was bombarded with the strong mixture of fragrances.

_Just pick a few and get the hell out before your nose stops working, Rogers._

That was the plan anyway before he noticed the guy at cashier. _What even is luck because I definitely don’t have it?_

Steve took a deep breath before walking up to the register. Bucky at yet to look at him, too engrossed with the book he was reading, and Steve couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

“Excuse me?” Steve started and Bucky looked up at the sound of his voice. “Bucky, right?”

“Yes,” Bucky nodded slowly and had a confused look across his face. _He doesn’t even recognize me._ “Oh! We have biology together.” Steve was a little shock that Bucky actually remembered but tried to keep calm.

“Y-yeah,” _Nice going._ “You wouldn’t happen to know a good flower to get for birthdays, would you?”

“Birthday?” Bucky repeated as he put a bookmark in his book and tucked some of his long hair behind his ear. “I would get her lilies –“

“Her?” Steve blurted out. He had meant to correct him politely but apparently nerves caused his manners to just fly out the window.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky now had a light blush on his cheeks. “I had just assumed! I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just you’re so-so you and I just thought…” Steve raised a questioning eyebrow at Bucky’s rambling. _He thought they’re for a girl because I’m me?_

“No! It’s okay! I guess it is kind of weird to be getting flowers for a guy, huh?” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to go through with this. Not to mention Bucky was now going to know it was Steve to get him flowers.

“Absolutely not! It was my fault for assuming things,” Bucky cleared his throat and tucked his hair behind his ear again. “Like I was saying, lilies represent happiness and prosperity so they usually make pretty good birthday flowers.”

“Oh okay, lilies, you guys have those, right?” Steve didn’t even know what a lily looked like but he’ll be damned if he didn’t get the right kind of flower.

Bucky let out a chuckle. “Yes, we have lilies. Hold on for a moment and I’ll grab a bouquet from the back.”

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watched Bucky walk into a back room. He could feel his heart racing and his cheeks get warmer as he remembers the slight smile Bucky had on his face.

_Lord, help me. That man is beautiful._

 “Here you are,” Bucky walked out holding a bouquet of what Steve assumed were lilies. “Would you like to get anything else?”

Steve shook his head and pulled out his wallet as Bucky put the total price in the register. Steve paid and rushed out the shop with a quick ‘see you later’ and a friendly wave.

 

 

~~

 

 

That afternoon Steve entered his biology class with his bouquet of lilies and his dwindling pride. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was the first one there and quickly placed the flowers where Bucky usually sits before taking his own seat.

Steve was already too absorbed in the book he was reading to notice that the next person to enter the classroom was Bucky himself.

“You know,” Steve looked up at Bucky who was now standing in front of his desk holding the flowers. “Next time you could just get me a gift card.”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve could feel his face turn red as realization struck. “Wait, next time?”

Bucky let out that adorable chuckle again a leaned down to kiss Steve on the cheek. “Yep. Next time.”


End file.
